Weight training has in recent times tended to move away from the use of heavy equipment such as dumbbells and barbells and turned towards lighter weights. This is primarily because by using these lighter weights the training can be directed towards treating more specific muscles or muscle groups.
Various ways of using these lighter weights have developed, mainly depending on attaching the weights on or in partial or complete body suits. For convenience in this specification both types of suit will be referred to as body suits.
Initially, the body suits were merely provided with spring clips in various places and weights were attached as desired by the user. The disadvantage of this was that the weights would swing which was uncomfortable and disconcerting.
Following this body suits with pockets for holding weights were produced but the number of pockets on a single garment is limited and the suits were not universally useful for users of different shape and body size.
The next move was to produce a body suit with a Velcro type surface and produce weights and pouches to hold them with a corresponding Velcro type surface. This got over the problems of the previous attempts but was still not a total solution since the rigidity of the weights meant that the weights still could not be positioned in every possible position and orientation on the suit.